Nails
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney wants her nails painted and demands that Chris paints them, he does but it wasn't exactly what Chris had in mind.


**Disclaimer: **Nada.

* * *

Courtney was sitting in her room at the playa and she was looking at her nails, they needed to be filed and painted. It's been a long time since she actually thought about even painting them and now they just looked horrible. Ever since the break-up between her and Duncan she's just never really took notice until now. Since she started her relationship with Chris a few weeks ago she decided she needed to look her best if the paparazzi were going to be snapping pictures of her.

"Courtney!" Chris flung the door to her room open. "Do you feel like going to out tonight? I feel like going out tonight. Let's go out tonight."

"Don't you knock?" Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to figure out something."

"Does it involve me?" Chris asked her. "If not then I'm not really caring."

"It does involve you if I don't look my best." Courtney showed him her hand. "My nails are really shitty."

"Yeah, they are." Chris laughed as he took her hand. "Mine look good, I got them taken care of two days ago."

"Why didn't you take me?" Courtney asked him. "We could have done that together!"

"I wanted some me time." Chris shrugged. "Next time I go I guess I could see if you want to go, if we're still dating and everything..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney glared at him. "Of course we're still going to be together because I'm perfect and you can't find anyone better then me."

"The attitude is what's such a turn on." Chris winked at Courtney. "What can I do to make you happy? Do you want me to get you a nail appointment?"

"No way, how about you show me how much you care about me." Courtney got on her knees on the floor and looked under her bed and then pulled out a small box. "I keep all my nail polish in here, how about you pick the color and get painting."

"I'm not painting your nails." Chris laughed. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to paint your nails. Do I look like the type of guy who paints nails? You should be painting mine."

"C'mon, it can be romantic." Courtney made room for him on the bed and patted the spot next to her. "You get to touch my hands and make me look pretty, we'll be really close and maybe if you do a good job we can do something else on the bed other then paint nails."

"Okay fine." Chris sighed, kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed with Courtney and started looking in the box at colors. "I get to pick the color that I want you to wear since I'm the one who needs to look at this shit while I'm doing it."

"I don't care." Courtney told him. "You're doing it all one color though! None of that different color for every nail thing either! I want you to make me look professional."

"How about Red?" Chris grabbed a bottle of Red from the box. "This will make you look hot!"

"Red is the color sluts wear." Courtney crossed her arms. "I want something natural."

"Yeah, but you can be slutty for me." Chris waved the nail polish in front of Courtney's face. "Give me your hand, I want to put it on you."

Courtney sighed as Chris grabbed her hand and slowly painted her nails while Courtney watched him do it. He actually did it slowly and took his time and this surprised Courtney but she wasn't going to complain, it was nice to actually have Chris to herself where they just sat together and he showed her that he could be sweet. Chris painted her nails, giving her about 4 coats of paint.

"This smells so nasty." Chris admitted as he screwed the brush back on the bottle and tossed it back in the box. "I'll admit that I do some amazing work and that Red goes well with your skin tone."

"Not that bad." Courtney kissed him. "This was kind of romantic."

"I guess..." Chris smirked. "I think you and I should go out and find you a slutty Red dress to go with your slutty Red nails. I think if you do that then I'll buy you a bottle of champagne and we can have a kinky night."

"Okay, I guess I can wear slutty Red for you for one night." Courtney smiled. "Let's go find a dress before I change my mind."

* * *

**Not a clue to why I even wrote this or even if it made sense but I love painting my nails and there is nothing more romantic then having someone paint your nails. I just wanted some slutty Chrisney fluff and this satisfied my craving. It may not be my best but it's sweet and I hope ya'll enjoy some fluff **


End file.
